Evelynn/historia
Historia | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = Nieznana | Zawód = Demon żądzy | Grupy = * * | Sojusznicy = | Przyjaciele = | Rywale = | Wrogowie = | Powiązani = | 1:Skórka = Mroczna Evelynn | 2:Skórka = Zamaskowana Evelynn | 3:Skórka = Tango Evelynn | 4:Skórka = Włamywaczka Evelynn | 5:Skórka = Evelynn Krwawego Księżyca | 6:Skórka = Evelynn z K/DA | 7:Skórka = Evelynn z K/DA (Prestiżowa Edycja) | 8:Skórka = Cukierkowa Evelynn }} Aktualna W mrocznych zakątkach demoniczna Evelynn poszukuje następnej ofiary. Wabi ją, przyjmując ludzką, ponętną postać kobiety, a gdy ta ulegnie jej wdziękom, pokazuje swoje prawdziwe ja. Następnie poddaje ofiarę niewyobrażalnym mękom, zaspokajając się jej bólem. Dla demonicznej Evelynn tego typu przygody to jedynie niewinne romanse. Natomiast dla reszty Runeterry to makabryczne opowieści o pożądaniu, które wymknęło się spod kontroli, i przerażające przypomnienie o tym, do czego może doprowadzić nieokiełznana żądza. Evelynn nie zawsze była zdolną łowczynią. Pojawiła się wiele wieków temu jako coś prymitywnego, bezkształtnego i ledwo świadomego. Ta rodząca się wiązka cienia żyła przez całe stulecia, odrętwiała i niepobudzana przez żadne bodźce. Możliwe, że pozostałaby w takim stanie, gdyby świat nie pogrążył się w konflikcie. Wojny Runiczne, jak z czasem zaczęły być nazywane, sprowadziły na świat olbrzymie cierpienie, wcześniej zupełnie nieznane. Gdy mieszkańcy Runeterry zaczęli odczuwać ból, udręczenie i stratę, cień się przebudził. Nicość, którą znał do tej pory, została zastąpiona obsesyjnymi wibracjami cierpiącego świata. Istota zadrżała z ekscytacji. Gdy Wojny Runiczne coraz bardziej eskalowały, cierpienie na świecie stało się tak wielkie, że cień prawie eksplodował. Karmił się całym cierpieniem Runeterry, które było dla niego czystą przyjemnością. To uczucie nasycało istotę i wraz z upływem czasu przekształciła się w coś innego. Stała się demonem, wygłodniałym widmowym pasożytem, który żywił się podstawowymi ludzkimi emocjami. Gdy wojny dobiegły końca, a cierpienie na świecie osłabło, demon począł odczuwać desperację. Jedyna przyjemność, jaką znał, pochodziła z cierpienia innych istot. Bez ich bólu nie czuł nic, tak jak na początku istnienia. Skoro świat nie chciał zapewnić cierpienia, którego demon potrzebował do życia, to musiał sam o nie zadbać. Musiał zadawać ból innym istotom, aby ponownie poczuć to upojenie. Z początku łapanie ofiar stanowiło dla demona wyzwanie. Potrafił przemieszczać się potajemnie, kryjąc się w cieniach, ale żeby dotknąć człowieka, musiał się zmaterializować. Poczynił kilka prób stworzenia fizycznego ciała ze swojej cienistej powłoki, ale każdy wytwór był bardziej potworny i potencjalne ofiary uciekały w panice. Demon zdał sobie sprawę, że musi przyjąć kształt, który będzie bardziej atrakcyjny dla ludzi i nie tylko sprowadzi ich w jego szpony, ale także zapewni im ekstazę, dzięki której ich ból będzie jeszcze słodszy. Kryjąc się w cieniu, zaczął obserwować tych, którymi pragnął się żywić. Stworzył ciało, które miało się im podobać, nauczył się mówić to, co chcieli usłyszeć oraz chodzić w sposób, który przyciągał ich uwagę. W ciągu kilku tygodni demon dopracował swoje kształty, wabiąc dziesiątki zauroczonych ofiar, by następnie torturować je aż do śmierci. Mimo że wielce rozkoszuje się bólem każdej swojej ofiary, zawsze chce więcej. Pragnienia każdego człowieka są zbyt małe, i zawsze gasną za szybko. Ich ból, zbyt ulotny, aby dać Evelynn coś więcej niźli tylko niewielki kąsek przyjemności, pozwala jej przetrwać jedynie do kolejnego karmienia. Z utęsknieniem czeka dnia, w którym uda się jej pogrążyć świat w absolutnym chaosie, aby mogła powrócić do egzystencji w czystej, niczym nieskrępowanej ekstazie. Najwspanialsza Stokrotka Evelynn przemknęła zatłoczoną ulicą, a jej cień idealnie zlewał się z nocą. Jej oczy rozbłysły, chociaż zauważyłby to tylko najbardziej uważny obserwator. Pijacy, marynarze i ladacznice rozmawiali na pobliskiej ulicy, kompletnie nieświadomi przyglądającego się im demona. Za to demon widział ich wyraźnie i oceniał uważnie. Wzrok Evelynn spoczął na mężczyźnie leżącym w rynsztoku, który ściskał butelkę wina. Normalnie nie zwróciłaby uwagi na kogoś w takim stanie. Jednakże nie pożywiała się od wielu dni i była na tyle zdesperowana, że przeszło jej przez myśl wykorzystanie pijaczyny. To byłoby tak proste. Wystarczyło, że zwabiłaby go do jednej z licznych uliczek z dala od światła lamp. Myśl przepadła, gdy zobaczyła karalucha pełzającego mu po twarzy. Mężczyzna był zbyt pijany, by coś poczuć. Jego ekscytacja byłaby zbyt płytka i przytłumiona, pozbawiona tego błagalnego pragnienia, które uwielbiała widzieć u ofiar przed ich zgładzeniem. Mogłaby zedrzeć skórę z całej jego ręki, zanim wydałby z siebie krzyk. I w tym był problem. W trakcie niezliczonych posiłków Evelynn świetnie poznała swój gust kulinarny, preferowała — nie, potrzebowała — aby jej ofiary czuły każde ukłucie, ugryzienie i każdy kawałek ciała, który odrywała pazurami. Człowiek w tym stanie nic by nie poczuł, przez co nie był wart jej zachodu. Zignorowała pijaka i kontynuowała wędrówkę ulicą, mijając okna pobliskiej tawerny. Gruba kobieta głośno uderzyła drzwiami i wytoczyła się na ulicę, ściskając w dłoni zjedzoną do połowy nogę indyka. Przez chwilę Evelynn brała ją pod uwagę, jak mogłaby zwabić ją wprost w swe ramiona, gdzie przeszłaby prawdziwe piekło. Przyglądała się, jak kobieta pochłania resztę mięsa, zupełnie nie rozkoszując się jego smakiem. Gdzieś głęboko w sobie skrywała coś, pewną melancholię, która splamiłaby całe doświadczenie. Evelynn sama wolała zadawać ból. Ruszyła dalej, przemykając wśród cieni miasta. Minęła kolejnych dwóch pijaków, przeszła obok błagającego o jałmużnę żebraka i pomiędzy kłócącą się parą. Nikt jej ani trochę nie zainteresował. Zadawanie im bólu przypominałoby zrywanie zwiędłego kwiatu. Wolała, żeby jej stokrotki były odpowiednio wyrośnięte i zdrowe, ponieważ ścinanie takich dawało jej największą satysfakcję. Naszła ją przerażająca myśl. Być może popełniła błąd wybierając to przeklęte odludzie na swój teren łowiecki. Być może, w każdej chwili, ekscytacja związana z ostatnią ofiarą przestanie być odczuwalna i pozostanie tylko nicość — całkowicie pusta przestrzeń w jej wnętrzu, gdzie powinny być uczucia. I wtedy go zobaczyła... Tryskający energią dżentelmen wyszedł z jednej z burżujskich tawern. Był bardzo szykowny, jednocześnie nie będąc szpanerskim. Nucił pod nosem żwawą melodię, wędrując ulicą. W ręku ostrożnie niósł bukiet kwiatów. Evelynn zadrżała z ekscytacji, a dwie wici na jej plecach zadrżały z podniecenia. Nawet z tej odległości wyczuła, że mężczyzna był niezwykle pewny siebie. Ruszyła za nim, starając się za wszelką cenę nie stracić go z oczu ani nie ostrzec o swojej obecności. Wędrował przez prawie pół godziny, zanim skręcił w długi trotuar prowadzący do stosunkowo niedużej, kamiennej posiadłości. Na jego końcu przekroczył ciężkie drewniane drzwi i wszedł do swego domu. Evelynn z wielką uwagą patrzyła w okna, które jedno po drugim rozświetlały się ciepłym światłem świec. Zgrabna kobieta ubrana w szlafrok powitała mężczyznę radosnym uściskiem. Udała lekkie zaskoczenie, gdy zobaczyła kwiaty, a następnie umieściła je w czystym wazonie, tuż obok starego bukietu. Zainteresowanie Evelynn wzrosło. Chwilę później dwójka małych dzieci wbiegła do pokoju i chwyciła mężczyznę za nogi, uśmiechając się szeroko. Mimo że scena wyglądała jak definicja radosnego domu, Evelynn wiedziała, co odkryje, jeśli powęszy trochę mocniej. Czekała cierpliwie, obserwując gasnące po kolei świece, dopóki oświetlony nie pozostał tylko salon. Mężczyzna był sam, siedział w fotelu i palił fajkę. Evelynn wypełzła z cienia, a jej mroczne, widmowe kończyny przyjęły materialną postać. Demoniczne wici zniknęły za jej plecami, obnażając kobiecą figurę, tak krągłą, że niemożliwą do zignorowania. Jej biodra kołysały się na boki, gdy wędrowała trawnikiem w kierunku okna. Była na wyciągnięcie ręki od okna, gdy mężczyzna na jej widok zerwał się na nogi, a fajka prawie wypadła mu z ust. Evelynn poruszyła palcem, zachęcając mężczyznę, aby dołączył do niej na zewnątrz. Ruszył on do frontowych drzwi, otwierając je niepewnie, aby sprawdzić, cóż to za piękność zawędrowała pod jego okno. Zbliżył się do niej z wielką obawą oraz jeszcze większą ekscytacją. — Kim... jesteś? — zapytał nieśmiało. — Jestem tym, czym chcesz, abym była — zapewniła go. Gdy Evelynn spojrzała mu w oczy, wejrzała w jego duszę i odnalazła to, czego szukała — tę odrobinę niezadowolenia, która tkwiła nawet w najszczęśliwszych osobach. — Oto jest — pomyślała. — Wszystko, co chce mieć, ale nie może. — Moja rodzina... — rzekł mężczyzna, ale nie był w stanie dokończyć myśli. Evelynn się nachyliła. — Ćśś. Wszystko w porządku — wyszeptała mu do ucha. — Wiem, czego pragniesz i że czujesz się przez to winny. Odpuść. Cofnęła się i zobaczyła, że mężczyzna jest całkowicie zauroczony. — Czy mogę… cię posiąść? — zapytał, zawstydzony bezczelnością tego pytania, ale jednocześnie opanowany pragnieniem dobrania się do niej tu i teraz, na tym trawniku. — Oczywiście, kochanie. Po to tu jestem — odparła. Dotknął jej twarzy czubkami palców, gładząc policzek. Mocno przycisnęła jego dłoń do swej skóry i delikatnie się roześmiała. Ten słodki, delikatny, szczęśliwy mężczyzna tej nocy będzie należał do niej. Miał w sobie tyle bólu, który w całości będzie miała dla siebie. Za nimi przez otwarte drzwi domu dał się słyszeć odgłos pantofli szurających po podłodze. — Wszystko w porządku, kochanie? — zapytała żona mężczyzny. — Wszystko będzie wprost idealnie, skarbie — odparła Evelynn za zbaraniałego mężczyznę. Cała sprawa stawała się coraz ciekawsza, a perspektywy bardziej ekscytujące. Jedna stokrotka była całkowicie gotowa do zerwania, a druga miała dopiero zakwitnąć, przyglądając się temu. Stara - Krótka Zwinna i zabójcza, Evelynn jest jedną z najskuteczniejszych – i najdroższych – zabójczyń w całej . Dzięki zdolności wtapiania się w cienie, cierpliwie śledzi ofiary, czekając na odpowiedni moment do ataku. Mimo że wiadomo, że Evelynn nie jest w pełni człowiekiem, a jej dziedzictwo nie jest znane, uważa się, że pochodzi z – chociaż jej więź z tą przerażającą krainą pozostaje okryta tajemnicą. Zew Cienia Saito Takeda oparł łokcie na polakierowanym blacie biurka. Jego skórzane rękawiczki zatrzeszczały, gdy skrzyżował palce. Niegdyś był chodzącą górą mięśni, ale z upływem czasu zamieniły się one w tłuszcz. Nadal jednak był wielkim i budzącym grozę mężczyzną. Spojrzenie miał nieprzeniknione – jego oczy już dawno zamieniły się w puste, czarne soczewki. Potężnie wzmocnieni ochroniarze stali po jego obu stronach. Byli najlepszymi, jakich można wynająć za pieniądze. , naukowiec genialny — acz szalony — zamienił ich ciała w okrutne, biotechnologiczne bronie. Okrutność i ambicje Takedy sprawiły, że zaczynając od skromnych początków, stał się jednym z najpotężniejszych chemicznych baronów , niesławnych panów półświatka. Dziś planował upadek kolejnego ze swoich rywali. – Wprowadź ją, Ortosie – rzekł, wypuszczając przy tym chmurę dymu. Zabrzęczały niewidoczne łańcuchy i otworzyły się potężne, prowadzące do jego biura drzwi z czarnego żelaza. Przed nimi stało kolejnych dwóch ochroniarzy. Bezpieczeństwa nigdy dość. Takeda przekonał się o tym na własnej skórze, którą zdobiły liczne blizny. Ortos, szambelan Takedy o ogolonej głowie, wyszedł naprzód, prowadząc ze sobą osobę o drobnej sylwetce. Oplatały ją cienie, przez co trudno było przyjrzeć jej się dokładnie, chociaż Takeda zauważył fragmenty niebieskiej skóry oraz oczy niczym u drapieżnika, w których odbijały się chemiczne ognie oświetlające jego biuro. Na jej widok zląkł się lekko, ale zignorował to uczucie. Był jednym z najstraszniejszych ludzi w Zaun. Czemu miałby się niepokoić w swoim biurze? – Lady Evelynn – rzekł Ortos. Takeda machnął ręką i Ortos odszedł, a drzwi zamknęły się za nim. Evelynn wystąpiła do przodu, poruszając się z niezwykłą gracją, a stukot obcasów jej butów rozchodził się echem po komnacie. Zatrzymała się po drugiej stronie biurka Takedy i oparła dłonie na biodrach. Teraz widział ją lepiej, ponieważ cienie przemieściły się w rogi pomieszczenia. Była ubrana w czerwony, skórzany strój, a jej oczy były żółte i kształtem przypominały kocie. Burza szkarłatnych włosów okalała jej twarz, a ostre kły zalśniły, gdy jej usta rozchyliły się w szyderczym uśmiechu. – Różnie na mnie mówiono, ale lady? To coś nowego – rzekła. Takeda odchylił się w fotelu, uważnie ją studiując. – Tu większość osób nazywa cię Modliszką. Evelynn wzruszyła ramionami. – Przynajmniej to prawda. – Sam nigdy nie byłem żonaty – rzekł Takeda. – Ale osoba, którą masz zabić — baron Artega Holt — ma żonę. Właściwie to nawet dwie — oraz gromadę kochanek. – Brzmi czarująco. Jestem pewna, że będą za nim bardzo tęsknić – zamruczała Evelynn. – Chętnie go poznam. – Zanim cię zatrudnię, potrzebuję jakiegoś zapewnienia – rzekł Takeda. – Skąd mam wiedzieć, że jesteś odpowiednią osobą do tej roboty? – Chcesz, żebym dowiodła swoich umiejętności, niczym jakiś podrzędny rzezimieszek? – zapytała z nutą irytacji w głosie. – Czy tak długo nie było mnie w Zaun, że muszę przechodzić casting? – Co jakiś czas słyszymy o twoich wyczynach. Ten dowódca rycerzy, zamordowany w zeszłym roku... to twoja sprawka, prawda? Evelynn skinęła powoli. – Owszem. – A dziedzic klanu Kozari tydzień temu w ? Evelynn zmarszczyła gniewnie brwi. – Nie, to nie byłam ja – odparła. – To była . – Ach – zadumał się Takeda. – Interesujące. Cóż, to dowodzi, że reputacji i plotkom nie można w pełni ufać. Zaufam temu, co zobaczę na własne oczy. – W takim razie obawiam się, że mogę cię rozczarować – syknęła Evelynn. Niebieskoskóra zabójczyni cofnęła się o krok i rozpłynęła w cieniach. Ochroniarze Takedy z niepokojem napięli swoje kończyny wspomagane tłokami. Takeda spojrzał w lewo i prawo, próbując ją zlokalizować. Nic. Po prostu zniknęła, jakby połknął ją mrok. – Nieźle – powiedział. Oczywiście słyszał o jej mocy, ale takie rzeczy często są przesadzone. Ucieszył się, że przynajmniej w tym wypadku plotki były prawdziwe. Zakończone szponami ręce chwyciły go od tyłu, wbijając się w ciało, gdy Evelynn wyłoniła się z mroku. Była znacznie silniejsza, niż można było się spodziewać, i obróciła jego głowę, aby odsłonić szyję. Uścisk miała lodowaty, jakby krew nie płynęła już w jej żyłach, a jej kły znalazły się kilka centymetrów od jego krtani. Ochroniarze zareagowali natychmiast, rzucając się do przodu, aby chronić swojego pana, ale Takeda uniósł dłoń, nakazując im zatrzymanie się. Wiedział, że nie zdążyliby, gdyby naprawdę chciała go zabić. – I co myślisz? – rzekła Evelynn przez odsłonięte zęby. Jej zimny oddech gładził jego gardło. – Jesteś pod wrażeniem? Takeda prychnął. – Nieźle – powiedział. – Tak, sprawdzisz się. Porozmawiamy o kontrakcie. – Mam nadzieję, że stać cię na mnie – syknęła, zaciskając uścisk i nachylając się bliżej. – Nie chcę, żebyś marnował mój czas. Takeda niezręcznie przełknął ślinę. – Podejrzewam, że nie będzie problemu – rzekł. Evelynn zwolniła uścisk i usiadła na krawędzi biurka. Przeciągnęła się niczym kot. – Jeszcze nawet nie zapytałeś o cenę – rzekła. – Jaka by nie była, stać mnie. – Pieniądze mnie nie interesują, Saito – odparła. Takeda zmarszczył brwi. – W takim razie czego chcesz? – Wydaje mi się, że znacznie więcej, niż będziesz chętny mi dać – powiedziała. – Ale mam przeczucie, że zmienisz zdanie. – Nie tak załatwiamy tu interesy – warknął Takeda. – Rządzę tą dzielnicą. Nikt nie stawia mi żądań. – Widziałeś tylko fragment tego, co potrafię – powiedziała Evelynn. Odchyliła się do tyłu, a na jej ustach zagościł uśmiech. – Jestem w idealnym położeniu, by żądać. Takeda nic nie odpowiedział. Jego ciało było napięte. Otworzył usta, aby przemówić, ale Evelynn mu przerwała, unosząc palec. – Nie mów nic zbyt pochopnie, słonko – rzekła. – Zginiesz, zanim zdążysz wypowiedzieć choć słowo. Takeda przyglądał się jej bez ruchu. – Bardzo mądrze – rzekła po chwili Evelynn. Wstała, obeszła biurko i skierowała się w stronę drzwi. – Artega Holt będzie martwy przed świtem – powiedziała bez oglądania się za siebie. – Odezwę się w sprawie pierwszej zapłaty. – Pierwszej zapłaty? – zapytał Takeda. – Pierwszej z wielu – odparła, spoglądając na niego. – Lepiej zapamiętaj, że mogę uderzyć wszędzie, gdzie jest mrok. A Zaun jest takim mrocznym miejscem. Skinęła w stronę drzwi, unosząc brew. Takeda warknął rozkaz i drzwi się otworzyły. Zanim wyszła, mrugnęła do niego. – Nie denerwuj się – rzekła, wtapiając się w mrok. – Jeżeli mnie nie zirytujesz, ta współpraca będzie korzystna dla nas obojga. Takeda siedział samotnie w ciszy. Po kilku minutach do gabinetu zajrzał szambelan. – Czy mogę ci jakoś służyć, panie? – zapytał Ortos. – Nie – odparł Saito Takeda przez zaciśnięte zęby. Uderzył pięścią w biurko. – Zostaw mnie. Wszyscy mnie zostawcie. I dołóżcie do pieca. Za dużo tu cieni... Stara Pochodzenie Evelynn jest owiane tajemnicą, którą ona sama podtrzymuje. Wiadomo o niej jedynie, że należy do grona najbardziej utalentowanych zabójców w Valoranie. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że nie jest w pełni człowiekiem. Niektórzy utrzymują, że gdy była małym dzieckiem, dotknęła ją łagodna forma wampiryzmu. Zwolennicy tej teorii jako niezbity dowód przytaczają, że potrafi wysysać esencję życia ze swoich przeciwników na (i poza) Fields of Justice, a jednocześnie nie unika bezpośredniego kontaktu ze światłem słonecznym. Niektóre poszlaki wskazują na to, że Evelynn pochodzi z – tajemniczej, wiecznie spowitej mgłą wyspy, leżącej w północno-wschodniej części Valoranu. Uważa się, że Shadow Isles stanowi dom niezliczonych form nieumarłych, jednak brakuje chętnych do empirycznego potwierdzenia tej teorii i udania się tam osobiście. Evelynn ani nie zaprzecza, ani nie potwierdza, czy rzeczywiście pochodzi z . Szare eminencje z Valoranu wiedzą, że usługi Evelynn są trudno dostępne, więc fakt niedawnego dołączenia do League of Legends świadczy o jej rosnących ambicjach. O jej okrucieństwach na Fields of Justice zrobiło się na tyle głośno, że zaczynają już krążyć nowe plotki o pochodzeniu Evelynn. Według najpopularniejszej w dzieciństwie nadużywała magii, co zamieniło ją w żądną krwi bestię, którą staje się na polu bitwy – teoria ta wywołuje na jej twarzy uśmiech... który odsłania ostre kły. Evelynn wkupuje się w łaski przywoływaczy z League, poszerzając wpływy z sobie tylko znanych powodów. Choć motywy jej działań pozostają nieznane, tak, jak każdy inny aspekt jej życia, nie ma wątpliwości co do tego, że jej plany obejmują cały świat. }} cs:Evelynn/Příběh de:Evelynn/Hintergrund en:Evelynn/Background fr:Evelynn/Historique ru:Evelynn/Background sk:Evelynn/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów